


I Must've Done Something Good

by missjo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Jimmy get married. Mod AU, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must've Done Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty far outside of my comfort zone but darling Ames asked for a wedding fic long ago and I finally got inspired to write one. I'm sorry if it's not sweet enough! I'm not really the wedding type. :/ The title comes from Seth MacFarlane's cover of "Something Good," which is what I imagined Thomas and Jimmy having their first dance to. It also ended up longer than expected.

Jimmy Kent was definitely not nervous. He had no reason to be, after all, it was Thomas who had done the proposing. And, anyway, there was nothing that could possibly make Thomas second guess deciding to marry him. Jimmy was practically perfect, after all. Nevermind that he could be stubborn over the silliest of things, or that he could be extremely self involved, or that he could be such a child when he didn’t get his way. Definitely not because his good looks would eventually fade and the one good reason to love him would fade with it. Jimmy had found his first grey hair that morning while he was getting ready in some ironic twist of fate. No, there was absolutely no reason for Jimmy to be dreadfully nervous and so, of course, he wasn’t.

He drummed his fingers against his thigh and shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the signal to join Thomas at the back of the aisle. Thomas loved him. Thomas would definitely be there. He swallowed and tugged at the collar of his rented tux.

The wedding planner’s assistant, Madge or whoever, poked her head in to tell him it was time. Jimmy gave a tight smile and followed her out of the little room he had been waiting in.

Thomas was standing there looking supremely handsome in his well tailored tux. He looked like a prince; tall and broad shouldered with his strong cheekbones, dark hair, and pale eyes. Only the stiffness of his posture gave away Thomas’s nerves. Jimmy smiled broadly at him and felt his own nerves fade away, replaced instead with a flutter of excitement. He watched as Thomas’s shoulders relaxed and he returned the smile with one of his own.

“Y’look sharp, Mr. Barrow,” he said, sure his heart was about to burst from his chest.

“You as well, Mr. Kent,” Thomas replied smoothly and took a step forward to adjust Jimmy’s bow tie.

Jimmy wrapped his fingers around his wrist to keep him there and gazed into his storm blue eyes for a long, breathless moment. He was marrying this man, he realized, he was going to get to be with him for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath and grinned again.

“Are you ready then?” he asked just as the music began to play.

Thomas ran a fingertip lightly along his jaw, his eyes full of wonder. Jimmy kissed his knuckles and let go of his wrist so they could turn and hook their arms together. The door opened and they began to walk down the aisle past the few people they could stand well enough to invite. Jimmy could see Daisy’s enthusiastic smile and her friend Ivy’s tight, awkward one as they went past.

It was probably uncommon for the grooms to walk themselves down the aisle, though Jimmy hadn’t been to enough same sex weddings to know about traditions, but since neither he nor Thomas had any real family to speak of they had decided to lead each other. He was grateful for Thomas to lean on at the moment; he felt as if he could be knocked over with a feather.

Everything became a blur when they reached the officiant at the end of the aisle. It all moved so quickly. Later, the only thing Jimmy would clearly remember was the look in Thomas’s eyes when he said “I do” and the way his own voice had shook when he said it back.

The next thing Jimmy knew Thomas’s warm, soft mouth was pressed against his own. Jimmy inhaled the spicy scent of his aftershave and had to choke down the instinct to push him to the floor and snog him senseless. He pulled away and gave him a wink. Thomas smirked. That made two of them, then, it seemed.

They walked back down the aisle to cheers and applause, Alfred and Daisy’s being the loudest. When they were back outside Jimmy nodded towards one of the holding rooms. Thomas smirked in response and they hurried inside.

Jimmy closed the door behind them and pulled Thomas against him for a proper kiss. Thomas hummed into his mouth and ran his hands down his sides appreciatively. When they were good and breathless he pulled away and rested his forehead against Jimmy’s.

“We’re married,” he said to him in a low tone, the look of wonder back in his slate blue eyes.

“I s’pose I’ll sleep better at night knowing we’re no longer livin’ in sin,” Jimmy replied dryly and earned a pinch for his trouble. “Ouch.”

Thomas trailed kisses along his jaw. “Respect our most sacred union, James.”

Jimmy pulled him up for another kiss. “I plan to respect it fully and often tonight,” he murmured against his kiss bruised mouth, “but for now I think we’d best be getting to the reception.”

“Must we?” Thomas asked with a disapproving roll of his eyes. “I’d much rather shag you on that table over there.”  
  
“I doubt it would hold us,” Jimmy told him with a smirk and gently pushed him back so he could right his suit. “Besides, I’d like to eat some of that food after all the money we paid for it, wouldn’t you?”

“Now you’ve convinced me,” Thomas replied with a wry grin and smoothed the creases out of his suit. “We’d best be gettin’ on before that ridiculously overpriced wedding planer comes looking for us.”

Jimmy clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit,” he said with a grin and led them both to the room they had booked for the reception.

They were met with more cheers and applause. Jimmy preened under their attention as they made their way to sit at the table in front of everyone. He could feel Thomas tensing beside him; he hated unnecessary attention. Jimmy held his hand under the table while the DJ blathered on about something or another and leaned over.

“I can’t wait to bugger you tonight,” he murmured in his ear to distract him.

“Who says you’ll be doing the buggering?” Thomas replied out of the corner of his mouth. His lips curled up into a smirk at the corners.

Jimmy smirked. “I plan on doing plenty of both, Thomas,” he told him and squeezed his hand before moving away again.

“And now for the couple’s first dance!” the DJ was announcing just as Jimmy tuned back in.

Thomas stood and offered his hand to Jimmy, who took it and let himself be led out onto the dance floor. They began to move together when the music started to play. Jimmy leaned in and pressed his nose against the curve of Thomas’s neck while they danced.

He breathed in the familiar scent of him and felt his heart swell in his chest. The thought that he had somehow earned the love of this sarcastic, ambitious, wonderful man who didn’t love easily made tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut to keep the tears from falling and tightened his grip on him.

“What is it, Jimmy?” Thomas whispered in his ear.

“Nothin’,” Jimmy replied and pressed his lips against Thomas’s warm skin just above his collar. “You’ve got me goin’ soft, is all.”

Thomas chuckled and squeezed his waist. “Imagine that.”

Jimmy smiled softly. He allowed himself to wonder, briefly, what his life would have been like without Thomas in it. Meaningless, he realized, and empty. Thomas had saved him from all the silly, superficial girls and endless parties he had clung to in the grief over his parents’ deaths. Truly, he had saved Jimmy from himself. And then he had loved him.

“Thank you, Thomas,” he said aloud around a lump in his throat and sniffed, “but are you sure? Me?”

Thomas pulled back enough to look at him properly. Jimmy was surprised to find tears in his eyes as well. “Oh, my love, after all this how could you even doubt?” he asked with a soft smile. “Yes, I’m sure, you ridiculous man.”

Thomas cupped his face in his hands and pulled him into a long, slow kiss just as the song was ending. Jimmy felt as if his life was only just beginning.


End file.
